dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Feasts, Conspiracies, and Training...
Plot Goku Black: GT authorises each of the participants to train before the First Round. Yukirieza returns to Team Guitar's room to train with his team in preparation for the main tournament. The other teams begin to train as Goku and Broly in their respective Super Saiyan 2 forms. Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz train each other to improve their power while their Xeno Bardock trains his grandson and granddaughter. Guitar trains with Android 16 and Yukirieza while Jiren and Old Man Trunks image train. Jamila and Petros have defused as they continue their training with their teammates while Mirayo trains alone. Guitar rests after a long day of training as Sagelin enters the room and asks if he can train with them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber provided by Goku Black: GT as 1 day on the outside of the Room of Spirit and Time is a fortnight on the inside as Sagelin is offered a Time Pass by Old Man Trunks before going in. The two friends begin training with each other resulting in shock waves throw out the chamber as the rest of Team Guitar as Infinite Zamasu talks with Goku Black: GT and asks him whether or not they have collected enough energy from the watchers with Black: GT revealing to him that he has enough energy to eradicate an entire solar systems - having collected emotional, positive, and divine energy from the spectators. Bulma walks up to them with a jar with liquid as Black: GT reveals that he has converted the energy into a liquid before handing Bulma another jar and tells her to place in his chair for the Tournament. Infinite Zamasu asks him why the fighters can't use god-level forms only to learn that it could overload the energy drainer and that passive divine energy - God's that aren't fighting - is enough to reach their goal. The two Kais stare at each other for a moment before Bulma asks them about the coming threat and whether or not they have the right number of fighters to help them only for Black: GT to respond that having Vegeta is the first step and Guitar is the second. Black: GT affirms that Project Catalyst must be completed and will do so with all pieces on the board. The following day - the teams use this time to rest before the first round is declared by having a feast and sizing each other up with conversation as Goku talks with Jamila and Trunks talks to Old Man Trunks. Piccolo learns from Guitar of his reasons to join the tournament while Piccolo claims that he doesn't really have a wish. Android 16 greets Piccolo and reveals himself as the protector for Guitar and his teammate as they greet like old friends. Android 16 asks to talk with Guitar in private with Piccolo agreeing and walking off. Android 16 tells him the dangers of talking his parent's past self and that doing so could create a branching timeline. Android 16 suggests to Guitar try an EX-Fusion with a being other than demons and Kais given the fact that he only chooses a certain type of characters especially since the God-levels powers of the Demon God form are against the rules of the tournament and suggests to him that fusing with an Android may be his best strategy. Guitar agrees to Android 16's suggestion and decides to the head to the EX-Fusion Station in their room and takes studies each of the Androids and Cyborgs throughout history. He almost gives up until coming across Seventhree and after learning of his abilities Guitar decides to fuse with Seventhree as he prepares for the first round of the tournament. Guitar summons a Time Rift duplicate of Seventhree and fuses with him into Guitree and meets with his team as they return to continue training. Guitree tells that they are stepping up their training and proceeds to copy Jiren's powers telling them that he isn't holding back. Appearances Characters *Goku *Guitar *Lucifer *Alternate World Kakarot *Old Man Trunks *Yukirieza *Jiren *Android 16 *Piccolo *Goku Black: GT *Infinite Zamasu *Jamila *Mirayo *Petros *Sagelin *Tekka *Guitree Locations *Floor 5 Category:Fanga